charlenestestfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aussehen einer Seite
Jede Seite gehört zu einem anderen Thema an. So gehört die Seite Sonic the Hedgehog zu den Charakteren, die Seite Chaos Blast jedoch zu den Fähigkeiten. Jedes Thema hat einen anderen Aufbau. Hier wird erklärt, wie die Artikel der einzelnen Themen aussehen sollten. Dabei kann es auch Abweichungen geben, da viele Artikel ein spezielles Gebiet ansprechen, das bei anderen Artikeln der selben Art nicht vorkommt. Charakter= Wichtig!: In den Artikel eines Charakters sollten nur Informationen über den Charakter dieses Universum einfließen. Beispiel: Shadow the Hedgehog sollte Informationen über den Charakter aus den Spielen liefen, jedoch nur auf die Sonic X-Version (Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X)) hinweisen. Die Seite eines Charakters hat als Infobox die Vorlage:Charakter. In dieser werden die wichtigsten Daten kurz zusammengefasst. Der Text selbst kann mit einem Zitat beginnen. Dazu wird die Vorlage:Zitat benötigt. Meist ist dies eine Aussage des Charakters. Beispiel: Der dritte Teil kann entweder eine Quelle sein (z.B. ein Spiel) oder die Erklärung des Zitats (z.B. Charakter 1 zu Charakter 2 kurz vor dem ersten Kampf) Nach dem Zitat sollte ein Intro Text folgen. Hier sollten ein paar Daten wie der erste Auftritt oder Beziehungen zu Hauptcharakteren kurz erläutert werden. Geschichte Hier soll die Geschichte des Charakters aufgeschrieben werden. Zumeist wird sie chronolgisch nach großen Ereignissen oder Spiele gegliedert. Persönlichkeit Unter dem Bereich Persönlichkeit sollten die Charakterzüge und Merkmale des Charakters aufgelistet werden. Falls notwendig kann dieser Bereich auch mit Unterüberschriften gegliedert werden. Fähigkeiten Hier sollten spezielle Fähigkeiten des Charakters aufgelistet werden. Dazu zählen jedoch nicht die einzelnen Attacken, sondern spezielle Merkmale. Diese können nachher aufgelistet werden, jedoch ist dies teilweise nicht mehr möglich, da ein einzelner Charakter zumeist enorm viele einzelne Attacken beherrscht. Beispiel: Fähigkeiten Geschwindigkeit Die Geschwindigkeit von Sonic ist sein Markenzeichen. Er ist unter den bekannten Charakteren der Schnellste und kann sogar die Schallgeschwindigkeit überschreiten. Dadurch ist er auch als das schnellste Wesen der Welt bekannt und wird auch als der Schnellste des ganzen Universum gewertet. Durch seine Geschwindigkeit kann er Wände hochlaufen, über Wasser laufen und Gegner in die Luft schleudern, wenn er sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit berührt. Welche Geschwindigkeit Sonic genau erreichen kann ist unbekannt. In Sonic Battle wird beschrieben, dass er ein Mehrfaches der Schallgeschwindigkeit erreichen kann. E-123 Omega berechnete, dass sich Sonics Geschwindigkeit auch über der von Licht bewegen könnte. Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Hier sollen die Beziehungen des Charakters zu anderen Charakteren des Franchises näher erläutert werden. Dabei ist jedoch erneut auf den Bereich, in dem dieser Charakter sich befindet, zu achten. Beispiel: Miles "Tails" Prower verträgt sich in Sonic X sehr gut mit Chuck, in den Spielen kommt dieser jedoch nicht vor. Daher sollte die Freundschaft nur auf der Seite Miles "Tails" Prower erläutert werden. Die einzelnen Charaktere können mit Unterüberschriften abgetrennt werden. Auftritte in anderen Medien Hier kann auf Artikel des Charakters in einem anderen Universum hingewiesen werden. Beispiel: *Sonic the Hedgehog: Der Film: Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sonic Underground: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *Sonic X: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Sonic Boom: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *Archie Comics: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) *Sonic the Comic: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Comic) Synchronsprecher Hier sollten die Synchronsprecher aufgelistet werden. Dabei sollten die einzelnen Sprachen mit Unterüberschriften getrennt und die Synchronsprecher chronologisch geordnet werden. Trivia Unter Trivia werden kleine Informationen eingefügt, die unter keine der Überschriften eingeordnet werden können. Sie werden mit Punkten aufgelistet. Galerie Hier werden Bilder aufgelistet, die den Charakter zeigen. Dabei sollte eine Galerie () verwendet werden. Die Galerie kann mithilfe von Unterüberschriften geteilt werden. |-| Boss= Für Bosse gibt es die Vorlage:Boss, welche die wichtigsten Daten auflistet. Ganz oben kann ein Zitat eingefügt werden. Dieses sollte eine Aussage des Bosses zitieren. Dabei kann diese Aussage direkt aus dem Kampf oder in der Cutscene vor dem Kampf stammen. Da es mehrere Bosse gibt, die nicht sprechen, kann das Zitat auch entfallen. Der Intro Text sollte kurz über den Bosskampf informieren: Aus welchem Spiel er stammt, wer gegen ihn kämpft, etc. Story In diesem Abschnitt soll die Geschichte, wie es zu dem Kampf gekommen ist, beschrieben werden. Zumeist genügt dazu die Erläuterung der vorherigen Cutszene oder der vorherigen Stage. In einem zweiten Absatz kann auch über die Fortsetzung der Story nach dem Kampf informiert werden. Kampf Hier soll der Kampf genauer beschrieben werden. Dazu gehören die Angriffsmöglichkeiten des Spielers sowie die Attacken des Bosses. Zudem kann der Verlauf erklärt werden: Verändert sich die Ansicht, gibt es eine spezielle Attacke, die nur am Ende ausgeführt wird, wieviele Schläge sind notwendig, um den Boss zu besiegen? Beispiel: Nachdem sich Knuckles und Rouge zufällig begegnen, fordert Rouge Knuckles auf ihm seine Emerald-Splitter zu geben. Dieser weigert sich jedoch und will gegen sie kämpfen. Nachdem der Kampf abgeschlossen wurde, stolpert Rouge und fällt in ein großes Loch mit Magma. Knuckles erkennt die Situation und rettet sie. Da Rouge einen stolzen Charakter hat, reagiert sie empört und beleidigt den Echidna. Dann verschwindet sie, lässt jedoch ihre Emerald-Splitter liegen. Trivia Hier soll mithilfe einer Auflistung jegliche Information wiedergegeben werden, die unter keine der obrigen Unterschriften passt. Galerie In die Galerie sollen alle Bilder, die den Kampf mit dem Boss zeigen. Dabei kann es sich sowohl um Screenshots als auch Konzept Artwork oder ähnliches handeln. |-| Attacke= Für Attacken gibt es die Vorlage:Attacke, welche die wichtigsten Daten auflistet. Der Introtext sollte den Namen der Attacke nennen sowie den Charakter/die Charaktere, der/die diese Attacke ausführen kann/können sowie den ersten Auftritt. Beschreibung Hier soll die Attacke beschrieben werden. Dabei kann sowohl das Aussehen des Charakters während der Ausführung als auch die Funktionsweise erklärt werden. Beispiel: Wenn Ascending Flight ausgeführt wird, beginnt der Fly Charakter zu fliegen. Tails benutzt dabei seine beiden Schwänze, Rouge und Charmy ihre Flügel und Cream ihre Ohren. Währenddessen greift der Speed Charakter nach den Füßen des Fly Charakters und der Power Charakter die des Speed Charakters. Im Spiel kann der Ascending Flight genutzt werden, um Abgründe zu überbrücken oder an höhere Stellen zu gelangen. Jedoch kann Ascending Flight nur für eine begrenzte Zeit verwendet werden, bevor das Team zu Boden fällt. Die Leiste befindet sich bei dem Emblem der Charaktere und wird beim Fly Typ angezeigt. Sie leert sich jedoch nur, wenn das Team nach vorne, hinten, links oder rechts fliegt, wenn das Team nach oben fliegt, leert sie sich nicht. Allerdings kann das Team nur eine bestimmte Höhe erreichen, dann schwebt es in der Luft. Auftritte Hier soll die Attacke, in Unterüberschriften nach Spielen geordnet, genauer beschrieben werden, wie sie in dem einzelnen Spiel auftritt. Diese Überschrift kann entfallen, wenn die Attacke in nur wenigen Spielen auftritt. Steuerung Hier soll erklärt werden, wie die Attacke auszuführen ist. Dabei kann der Text mit Überunterschriften auf die einzelnen Spiele bzw. Konsolen-Versionen aufgeteilt werden. Trivia Hier soll mithilfe einer Auflistung jegliche Information wiedergegeben werden, die unter keine der obrigen Unterschriften passt. |-| Comic= Ganz oben sollte sich die Vorlage:Issue Ordner befinden. In dieser kann der vorherige Comic, der nächste Comic, die Comic Reihe und der derzeitige Comic eingetragen werden. (Hinweis: Das eintragen der eckigen Klammern ([[]]) ist nicht notwendig, es wird die Seite so verlinkt.) Nach dieser Vorlage kann bei Bedarf ein Zitat mit der Vorlage:Zitat eingefügt werden. Dies kann zum Beispiel die Aussage eines Charakters wiedergeben. Für eine Seite von einem Comic wird die Vorlage:Buch verwendet. In ihr sollten die wichtigsten Daten kurz erläutert werden. Der Introtext sollte den Namen des Comics beinhalten sowie kurz über wichtige Ereignisse informieren Handlung Hier wird eine Inhaltsangabe (wenn möglich auch mit vereinzelten Zitaten in kursiver Schrift) benötigt, die das Geschehen in dem Comic wiedergibt. Rückblicke auf... In den Comics selbst wird durch Sternchen mehrmals auf andere Comic Ausgaben der gleichen Sorte oder parallelen Handlung/Rückblicke angegeben, welche hier aufgelistet werden sollen, falls welche vorhanden sind. Charaktere Hier sollen die Charaktere aufgelistet werden, die in dem Comic vorkommen. Trivia Hier soll mithilfe einer Auflistung jegliche Information wiedergegeben werden, die unter keine der obrigen Unterschriften passt. Galerie Falls vorhanden, können hier Bilder eingefügt werden. Diese können einzelne Bilder aus dem Comic zeigen oder auch eine ganze Seite. Jedoch sollte hier nicht der vollkommene Comic abgebildet werden. Am Schluss sollte die Vorlage:Sonic Comic Ausgaben eingefügt werden. |-| Level-Up-Item= Level-Up-Items unterscheiden sich ein wenig von den Items. Sie verwenden jedoch die selbe Vorlage (Vorlage:Item) als Infobox. Hier ist ein Zitat eher unüblich, jedoch kann eines bei Bedarf eingefügt werden. Im Intro Text sollte kurz erwähnt werden, in welchem Spiel das Level-Up-Item vorkommt und von wem es verwendet werden kann. Beschreibung Hier soll beschrieben werden, wie das Item aussieht sowie die Fähigkeit von ihm. Dabei kann es sich um eine neue Attacke, die Verstärkung einer bereits bestehenden Attacke oder Ähnliches handeln. Beispiel: Der Flame Ring ist ein goldenes Armband mit einem eingelassenen Tropfen-förmigen Edelstein. Sobald er eingesammelt worden ist, verändert sich der Somersault des Charakters zum Fire Somersault, welcher ein wenig stärker ist. Fundort Unter Fundort soll der genaue Ort, an dem sich das Level-Up-Item befindet, erklärt werden. Besonders hilfreich ist dabei eine Wegbeschreibung. Wenn es das Level-Up-Item für mehrere Charaktere gibt und sich die Fundorte unterscheiden, können diese mit Unterüberschriften getrennt werden. Trivia Hier soll mithilfe einer Auflistung jegliche Information wiedergegeben werden, die unter keine der obrigen Unterschriften passt. Galerie Hier können mehrere Bilder des Level-Up-Items eingefügt werden. Dabei kann es sich um die Umgebung des Fundortes, den Fundort oder das Item selbst handeln. |-| Synchronsprecher= Die Seite der Synchronsprecher sollte mit einem Intro Text beginnen. Nach dem Namen sollte, wenn bekannt, das Geburtsdatum sowie Geburtsort angegeben sein. Danach kann kurz erwähnt werden, welche(n) Charakter(e) der Sprecher synchronisiert hat. Neben dem Text sollte sich rechts ein Bild des Synchronsprechers befinden. Karriere Im ersten Absatz sollten kurz die bekanntesten Rollen des Sprechers erwähnt werden. Im zweiten Absatz wird die Geschichte des Synchronsprechers und seine Rolle beschrieben. Beispiel: Ortiz ist bekannt für ihre Rollen als Lina Inverse in Slayers, Tony Tony Chopper in One Piece und Sereity Wheeler in Yu-Gi-Oh!. Sie lebt in New York, wo sie angehenden Synchronsprechern hilft, die Dialekte der Stimmen, für die sie berühmt ist, zu kreieren. Sie bekam zuerst die Rolle von Amy in der Anime Serie Sonic X. Als Sega die Synchronsprecher der Serie für die Spiele übernahm, bekam sie auch in den Spielen die Rolle von Amy. Synchronrollen In diesem Absatz werden sämtliche Rollen des Synchronsprechers im Sonic Franchise aufgelistet. Diese sind chronologisch geordnet und listen einerseits das Spiel/die Serie/den Film/ auf, andererseits steht danach kurz welche Rollen synchronisiert wurden. Beispiel: *Sonic Adventure 2 - Professor Gerald Robotnik, F-6t Bigfoot, B-3x Hotshot *Sonic Heroes - Vector Trivia Hier soll mithilfe einer Auflistung jegliche Information wiedergegeben werden, die unter keine der obrigen Unterschriften passt. Zum Schluss gehört die Vorlage:Derzeitige Synchronsprecher oder Vorlage:Ehemalige Synchronsprecher eingefügt.